


The Beauty of Nature

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nature is beautiful and deserves to be appreciated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beauty of Nature

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starduchess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starduchess/gifts).



> **A/N:** Written for HP_May_Madness' 2015 fest.  
>  Day six prompt(s) used: And givin' yourself to me can never be wrong, Hard, Box, Distance.  
> Kink: Dendrophilia (tree fetish).
> 
> This pairing was suggested by Starduchess. Thanks, hon! 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The Beauty of Nature

~

Ginny gazes up at the tree above them. There’s dappled sunshine peeking through its leaves, and she takes a moment to admire the effect before Tonk’s mouth draws her back to the moment. A moan escapes her and Tonks raises her head, licking her lips.

“Shh. Someone may hear.” Tonks’ grin is wicked. 

“Then maybe we should take this inside,” hisses Ginny, her hips twisting as Tonks slides a couple of fingers into her. 

Tonks hums. “No, I don’t think so,” she says, sliding her thumb over Ginny’s clit. “I like it out here. It’s nice to commune with nature, get some distance from the world.” 

She pumps her fingers in and out and Ginny gasps. “Tonks--” 

“What is it, love?” Tonks shifts, keeping her fingers inside Ginny even as she leans up for a kiss. “Want to know what you taste like?” 

Ginny knows exactly what she tastes like on Tonks’ tongue, but she can never get enough, so she nods and a moment later Tonks is kissing her, sharing her own juices with Ginny. 

“Fuck,” Ginny whispers against Tonks’ lips. 

“I know, love. I know.” Tonks shifts again, sliding to one of Ginny’s breasts to suck, and Ginny cries out. “So sensitive,” Tonks murmurs against the soft skin. “You always are.”

Ginny’s fingers tangle in Tonks’ hair. “We shouldn’t...out here...it’s wrong...someone may see--” 

“No one will see,” Tonks promises. “And giving yourself to me can never be wrong.”

Ginny can feel her impending orgasm, and as she trembles and shudders through her pleasure, Tonks holds her, whispering loving words of praise in her ear. 

“...as delicious as you are gorgeous,” Tonks says before slipping her fingers out of Ginny and into her mouth. 

When she recovers, Ginny smiles and, sitting up, pushes Tonks back onto the ground. “My turn,” she says, spreading Tonks’ legs and caressing her way up her bare thigh.

Tonks grins. “You see? Nature can be beautiful.” 

“You’re right,” agrees Ginny, parting Tonks’ robes to get to the warm flesh beneath. “It can.” And as Ginny bends to her task to explore just how beautiful Tonks and the outdoors can be, she can hear the breeze rustle the tree above them and she smiles. 

~


End file.
